heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Whack hack
''ICLOUD BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER! THANK YOU! "Shall we play a game?" | Modern-Futuristic | Female | Ice/Sea | Hacker | ♑️ | �� | Error 404. Page not found. A P P E A R A N C E ''Tap, tap, tap tap tap''A young dragoness sits hunched over her computer, room dark. The glare from the screen illuminates her face. The time reads ''12:24 am. A white blanket it draped over the back of her chair. The computer flashes, binary code reflected in her eyes. Tap, tap, tap The screen freezes for a moment before going black. The dragoness sighs and drags herself into bed. Her eyelids blink shut in an instant. She was out before she hit the pillow. --- ICloud is an unusual dragon. Her hybridization is obvious to all; her snow-white scales and sharp spines provide a stark contrast to the electric blue stripe running down her side and the swirling patterns on the undersides of her wings. A light, nearly translucent frost blue webbing runs between the spines on her back. ICloud has no left arm; instead, a silver prosthetic takes its place. If you listen closely, you can hear the hum of the wires and electricity below the metal panels and screws. Engraved onto the shoulder is a red star in memoriam of her favorite superhero. Stare into her eyes and you'll find a small green feed at the corner of her left pupil; like her arm, her eyes are prosthetic and can change color at will, though she usually keeps them a dark ocean blue. She can also scan objects and run diagnostics with the feed at the bottom of her eye. At the back of her head is a small, unnoticeable panel that hides the wires and control panel in her brain. She hates showing the back of her head and neck for obvious reasons. Being a mix of two of the shorter tribes on Pyrrhia, ICloud doesn't have much height to her. She's also more heavyset than most of her classmates because of her SeaWing nature. System failure. Rebooting in 3... 2... 1... A B I L I T I E S Just because her prosthetic is white like her scales doesn't mean it's not noticeable. In the hallway, eyes stick to her arm like a fly in a spider's web. Little do they know that this spider's web hacked into the government for fun late last Saturday night while they were busy sleeping like the dead-minded dragons they were. A group of curious dragonets scamper up to her and reach out for her arm. Her eyes blaze and spin, turning into the loading color wheel of her computer. They shriek and dash off. ICloud smiles and continues on her way. --- Access denied. P E R S O N A L I T Y Searching... The following information is classified: TOP SECRET Clearance authorization Level 6 H I S T O R Y Searching... Cyborg: A human being whose original human parts have had to be replaced. T R I V I A Searching... Password or username incorrect C O N T A C T S ❤️Applecake❤️ Mother dad potato "Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back." "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." P H O T O S Error.gif night_mode_activated.png Stay a mystery, it's better.